Le Camélia tâché de Bleu
by Awaix
Summary: Le chemin jusqu'au bonheur est si long que parfois, on se demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas s'arrêter en cours de route. / Recueil pour la Mystwalker Week. Label SPPS.
1. Haine

Eh bien, deuxième fois que je poste aujourd'hui, c'est la fête ! 8D

Dooonc. Je participe à la **Mystwalker Week**, organisée par **FairysFans** et la **SPPS** (liens sur mon profil). Pour tout vous avouer, c'est plus un défi qu'autre chose, puisque je ne poste jamais de texte, pouf, d'un coup comme ça, quelques heures après les avoir écrits. Et ensuite… **OMG MAIS Y'A DE L'ANGST PARTOOOUT** ! Je ne suis pas une grande adepte de l'angst, et je pense que ça va se ressentir, aha ! Mais je trouve que c'est un bon exercice pour travailler un peu plus les émotions, les sentiments. :3

Donc me voici. ~

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Pairing :** Edo-Erza/Edo-Gerard.

**Genres :** Angst (duuh), et légère romance.

**Rating :** K+

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, hé !

* * *

**Le Camélia tâché de Bleu**  
- Mystwalker Week -

* * *

**Haine**

* * *

« _Avant de pouvoir aimer, il faut avoir su se défendre de la haine._ »  
Thérèse Tardif

* * *

La haine laisse parfois un sale goût âcre et amer au fond du cœur.

Et Erza, elle a le cœur pourri.

La haine, c'est le genre de sentiment qui arrive à vous ronger de l'intérieur, avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Après, ça devient un besoin – détester, détester. Détestable.

Aussi puissante que le vent ; aussi forte que la mer. Encore plus dévastatrice que l'amour, cette connerie.

_« Passe une bonne journée, Erza. »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu, ce matin-là, lorsqu'il entrait dans son bureau et qu'il l'avait aperçu, au détour d'un couloir.

Parce qu'il y a la haine.

Et ses yeux. Cette couleur. Pas marron chocolat, ni marron noisette – non, plutôt… Marron terre. Brun brut, bestial. Détestable, cette couleur. Parce qu'elle réussit à montrer la douleur, les sacrifices, la peine. Et la douceur, aussi, parfois. La douceur, la bienveillance, l'amour lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Et tout ça, en un seul regard.

_« Tiens ton épée comme ça, de cette manière. Plie juste un peu ta main, l'acier te paraîtra tout de suite plus léger. »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu, cet après-midi, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait dans le château et qu'il l'avait vue.

Parce qu'il y a la haine.

Et sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Ces paroles qui en sortent. Ça l'horripile, cette manière qu'il a de dicter ses ordres presque trop gentiment. Cette manière de parler, tout simplement. Tout comme ses yeux, parfois doux, ses mots le sont, eux aussi. Doux, aimables, aimants – c'en est si agréable que ça en devient irritant. _Tais-toi, Gerard. Ferme-la, qu'on n'en parle plus, bordel._

« Erza, ça va ? »

Cette haine, ça lui donne envie de hurler, de taper contre les murs ; de le frapper, lui.

Elle ne lui répond toujours pas. Elle ne sait même plus ce qu'elle est venue faire dans son bureau, et ça la met en rogne. Parce que la haine, c'est l'argument des faibles. _Et je ne suis pas faible, putain._

Elle sort, sans se retourner.

Erza ne hait pas Gerard. Non.

Elle hait la femme qu'elle devient à ses côtés.


	2. Faux-semblants

Allez hop, me revoilà avec une journée de retard.

J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver cette idée, vraiment. (Eh, voilà c'que ça fait de s'engager dans une Week sans même avoir réfléchi aux thèmes un peu avant, me direz-vous ! xD) Aussi, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir fait de l'OoC, vous m'en voyez désolé.

Ah, et merci merci merciii pour vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables bon sang. ;u;

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genres :** Drame, angst, et légère romance.

**Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Faux-semblants**

* * *

_« L'apparence n'est rien ; c'est au fond du cœur qu'est la plaie. »_  
Euripide

* * *

« Fais-moi confiance. »

_Bam_. Coup de tonnerre dans le ventre d'Erza. Ça lui tord les entrailles – un peu – et ça résonne jusqu'à sa tête. _Bam_. Coup de feu dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se resserrent sur son épée d'acier et de fer.

_Bam_.

Coup de foudre de dégout.

« Erza. Crois-moi… »

Il chuchote dans le cou de la guerrière. Un frisson parcourt son échine, elle se maudit.

« Vous ne me croyez pas assez forte ? »

Elle murmure dans l'oreille du roi. Son regard dévie, il se sent sourire.

« Je ne doute pas de mon plus puissant soldat. »

Elle grimace. Trop faible. Borné de mensonges. _Imbécile_.

Ça lui fout la gerbe. Lui et ses putains de convictions lui foutent la gerbe… Et cette odeur, aussi. Atroce, écœurante – une odeur de mort.

« Je te protègerai. »

_Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges._

« Je te sauverai. »

_Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges._

« Erza, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

_Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges._

« Jamais. »

Ça pue le sang et la chair brulée. Ça pue la boue qui tâche ses cheveux rouges et le fer rouillé. Ça pue les mensonges et les paroles presque trop belles qu'on ne tient jamais. Ça pue la mort, et pas une once de vie.

« Je te le promets. »

Il chuchote, toujours.

Mais tout n'est que tromperie. Apparences trompeuses. Echo incessant de mensonges. Elle n'y a jamais cru, elle, à ses promesses irréelles.

Et pourtant, elle aurait aimé.

Ça lui aurait peut-être fait moins mal.

Elle sent Gerard se rapprocher d'elle et lui prendre la main. Et ça lui tord les entrailles, encore. _Bam_. Au final, il ne la sauvera pas, et elle non plus. Ils crèveront ici comme des chiens. Ils n'auront même pas le temps d'y penser que ça sera déjà fini.

De toute façon, il n'était qu'un roi bercé d'illusions. _Qu'il crève. Qu'il crève. Qu'il crève avec moi._

Leurs doigts s'entremêlent, leurs sangs se mélangent.

« Ne pleure pas… » qu'il dit.

Erza ne pleure pas. Elle n'a jamais pleuré, de toute façon.

Elle se retourne dans les feuilles mortes et le regarde dans les yeux ; c'est lui qui pleure. Une, deux, trois larmes coulent le long de ses joues – mais pas plus. Il reste digne dans ses mensonges.

Et maintenant, elle grimace. Ça fait mal, putain.

« Erza… »

Il a du mal à parler.

_Bam_.

« … Je te sauverai. »

Elle a presque envie de rire tant il n'y a plus d'espoir, là. _C'est fini, Gerard. Terminé. La partie est finie, et tu as perdu._

_Bam_. Comme une araignée qui tisse sa toile, la mort les entraine dans ses funestes filets de soie. Pris au piège, ils se débattent encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu, mais la rage de vivre qu'ils avaient auparavant a disparue. Ils n'ont plus aucune force. Ils sont à terre, et ne se relèveront plus. Jamais.

« Erza…

- Vous mentez. »

Il a toujours menti.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

_Bam_.


	3. Bal

Ah. Ahah. Ah…

Exactement 24 jours de retard, mes amis ! *PAN* En fait, moi qui disait que le thème précédent était compliqué… Je crois que finalement, c'est celui-ci que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire ! xD Bon, j'ai mis du temps, mais c'est aussi celui que j'aime le moins jusqu'à maintenant. Je le trouve plus ennuyant, et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas d'OoC… Parce que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait. Et de pas trop avoir respecté le thème aussi, mais passons !

Bref, je vais arrêter de me lamenter, et je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos reviews. (love)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genres :** Euh… un soupçon d'angst et de romance ? J'ai essayé de faire deux-trois rimes aussi, mais de là à dire que c'est de la poésie… 8'D

**Rating :** K

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Est-ce seulement possible ?)

Ah, et je tiens aussi à préciser puisque je ne l'ai pas dit au début : **les textes de ce recueil ne se suivent pas**.

* * *

**Bal**

* * *

_« Danser,  
__Est-ce remplir un vide ?  
__Est-ce taire un cri ?  
__C'est la vie  
__de nos astres rapides  
__prise au ralenti. »  
_Rilke

* * *

Bleu, bleu, bleu.

Il y a d'autres couleurs aussi – rose profond, vert prairie, jaune orangé. Trop brillantes, éclatantes et miroitantes, ça lui pique les yeux, à Erza. Parce qu'elle, elle ne connait que la noirceur, le sang et la douleur. Parce qu'Erza n'est ni brillante, ni éclatante, ni miroitante.

Erza est ténèbres ; Erza est chagrin, aussi, parfois. Erza est colère, surtout.

Et Erza, dans cette salle trop éclairée, parmi cette foule trop agitée, elle aperçoit du bleu.

Bleu indigo. Bleu nuit. Bleu outremer. Foncé, sombre, le bleu du ciel à minuit. C'est lugubre, sinistre. C'est Erza ténèbres, Erza colère. C'est toute une tempête dans un océan enragé, avec les voiles des bateaux déchirées. C'est l'encre de la plume sur les papiers officieux, qui oscille entre le noir et le bleu.

C'est le Gerard que personne ne connait, et qu'elle a réussi à percer.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

_Depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoies, Gerard ?_

Et elle accepte de s'abandonner dans les bras du roi trop foncé.

Rose dragée, vert jaunâtre, jaune topaze. Elle tourne, tourne et tourne – ça se brouille un peu autour d'eux. Et elle ne voit plus que du bleu.

Bleu-gris. Bleu acier. Bleu électrique. Ça pique et ça acère. Morose, morne, c'est un bleu triste, aussi. C'est mélancolique, c'est Erza chagrin. C'est le brouillard après la tempête en pleine mer, c'est les larmes qui coulent sur les joues, calmes et amères.

C'est parfois le bleu qu'il a dans ses yeux, le bleu qu'il essaye de cacher derrière ses iris bruns. C'est le Gerard que personne ne connait, et qu'elle aimerait réussir à percer.

La musique change ; elle devient lente, douce, et Erza sent les mains de Gerard contre elles se faire tendres. Il lui sourit – un sourire dont elle ne comprend pas le sens, et ça l'énerve.

_Arrête avec ces manières, Gerard._

Rose confus, vert troublé, jaune pâle. Tout s'efface – le brillant, l'éclatant, le miroitant. Et Erza se perd dans les bras de Gerard, elle se perd dans tout ce bleu.

Bleu azur. Bleu céruléen. Bleu turquoise. C'est clair, trop clair – mais ça ne pique pas les yeux d'Erza. C'est bien la seule lumière qu'elle accepte dans sa vie, même si ça l'agace. Parce que c'est bleu. C'est le bleu d'un ciel trop parfait, sans blanc ni gris. C'est les pétales des fleurs qui bordent le château, délicates et jolies. C'est la couleur, bien trop vive et trop pétillante, qui donne l'envie de vivre. Ce n'est pas Erza, mais c'est Gerard.

Plus que les ténèbres et la colère, plus que le chagrin ; c'est le Gerard trop parfait. Le Gerard qui cache son aigreur et ses peines derrière ce trop-plein d'allégresse.

Ce bleu trop faux, elle le hait, Erza. Mais c'est le seul morceau de joie et de bonheur qu'elle accepte dans sa vie.

La musique s'arrête, les danseurs aussi. Les couleurs vives et criardes reviennent l'agresser ; et on applaudit. Erza lance un regard froid et noir à Gerard, qui lui fait un baisemain en la dévorant du regard.

_Gerard, tu n'es qu'un imbécile._

On applaudit le rouge, on applaudit le bleu.

Bleu.

Bleu roi.


End file.
